Printing systems may include an apparatus for coating media (such as paper) with a primer prior to printing. A primer may be provided to improve adhesion between the media and the printing ink.
A person may wish to use such a printing system to print on media having different dimensions and this may result in primer being applied to only a portion of the media. Alternatively, this may result in primer being applied around the media and thus being applied to other components of the printing system.